Dirty Adults
by Ginko-chan's Sugar Content
Summary: "¡Todos los adultos son sucios!" Escuela AU. Sasuhina fluff y mucho humor, (One-shot).


**Dirty Adults**

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece al mangaka M. Kishimoto.

Sumario: "¡Todos los adultos son sucios!" Highschool-AU. Sasuhina fluff y humor, One-shot.

Sasuhina haters gonna hate.

Desde hace 3 años que tenía la intención de escribir este one-shot, y ahora que se me dio el tiempo y la inspiración, aquí esta. ¡Puro crack!

'Pensamientos'

 _Recuerdos_

* * *

Sasuke no era ningún cherry boy. No, más bien se negaba a aceptarlo, no importaba cuantas veces su primo Shisui lo molestara con eso.

—Lo que estás con tremendas ganas de meterle el muñequito a la rosca, —le reiteró su primo con acierto, para el gran fastidio del chico más joven aquella mañana de lunes.

Sasuke, 16 años de edad, onceno grado, sin novia.

—A tu edad ya yo había llegado a tercera base, ¿verdad Itachi? —y se volteó hacia el mencionado para recibir aprobación.

—No fastidies más a Sasuke Shisui, además, tu sabes que a mí nunca me interesaron tus…, —Itachi se aclaró la garganta, —escapadas.

—Itachi bro, verdad que tú siempre chapado a la antigua. Si lo sigues apañando como lo haces se va a quedar así, de niñato pajuato.

—¡Que no soy un niño recojones! —gritó Sasuke enfadado.

—Sasuke, vocabulario, —le amonestó el hermano, —y Shisui te recuerdo que yo a su edad tampoco tenía novia, así que-

—Ah si si, es que de tal guanajo tal astilla, —le interrumpió el primo burlonamente. —Pues muy bien que te desquitaste cuanto cumpliste los veinte, y te llevamos a-

Un manotazo por la espalda por parte de su amigo le interrumpe rudamente. Itachi prosiguió como si nada.

—Como decía, yo a su edad no tenía novia, y vámonos Shisui que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su hermano y primo agarrar las mochilas y salir de la casa. '¿Que se pensaban que era idiota? Era obvio que escondían algún sucio secreto.' Si, sucio, porque todos los adultos son desvergonzadamente sucios.

No era para menos, pues Sasuke había tenido una experiencia traumatizante cuando niño.

 _Con apenas 9 añitos recién cumplidos, Sasuke se levantó tempranito una mañana de sábado. Se lavó su carita y los dientes, mientras que escuchaba un repiqueteo contra la pared del lavabo. Sabiendo que aquella pared era contigua a la habitación de sus padres, se acercó a la puerta a tientas, para entonces escuchar la voz de su madre sollozando tras esta._

 _Sasuke impresionado y bien despierto, abrió la puerta despacio. Percibía que a su mami le dolía algo, y no quiso asustarla. Pero lo que vio lo dejo congelado, mientras que la sangre le drenaba de su cara._

— _Mi niña preciosa... Mikoto...dime, ¿quién es tu papi?_

— _¡Ah Fukaku! ¡Tú, tú eres mi papi!_

 _Sasuke no supo que fue peor, escuchar aquellas palabras al compás de los quejidos y gruñidos de sus padres, o ver la fuerte espalda y trasero desnudo de su padre embistiendo la entrepierna de su madre, mientras que esta apenas guindaba del hombre con sus piernas colgadas a los hombros._

 _El niño se retiró de la habitación, tieso como la piedra. Aquella visión no pudo haber durado más de 10 segundos, pero fue lo suficiente como para quemársele en la memoria y perdurar el resto de su vida._

 _Lloró mucho aquel día, y no salió de su cuarto para nada. Ni siquiera para comer, muy para la angustia de su madre que ni idea tenia de lo sucedido._

 _Ese día Sasuke perdió su inocencia._

El timbre de la casa sonó, mientras que Sasuke se terminaba su tostada y jugo de naranja.

Ahí le esperaba Naruto, su mejor amigo, que además vivía en la casa contigua y pasaba todas las mañanas para irse juntos a la escuela. Recogió su bolso escolar y se dirigió a la calle.

Ese Naruto era otro que lo había traumado de mala manera.

 _Dos años después de aquel espantoso suceso, Sasuke se dirigía a casa del rubio para irse a jugar pelota al parque, como acostumbraban en las tardes después de la escuela._

 _La sonrisa zorruna de su amigo le advirtió que nada bueno traía entre manos._

— _Tengo un video de mi padrino Jiraiya. De esos que me prohíbe ver._

 _Sasuke miró el DVD en sus manos. No tenía ornato ninguno, solo un escrito a base de sharpie con el título "Bizcochito Escolar"._

— _Parece estúpido, —replicó con pereza el pelinegro, que lo único que le interesaba era practicarse al bate._

— _Vamos Sasuke no seas tan aguado. ¡Si lo prohíbe por algo es! —como es lógico, se fueron a la casa del rubio a averiguar._

 _Quizás si las imágenes solo hubiesen incluido a aquella joven linda vestida de uniforme preuniversitario, con cara de niña y cuerpo de infarto, gimiendo y toqueteándose, no hubiese sido tan espantoso. Pero no, cinco minutos después, un viejo feo y barrigón entro en escena para hacerle cosas que…hubiesen querido poder olvidar._

— _Sasuke, —anunció Naruto en aquel entonces, pálido como la cal, —esto… a nadie._

 _Jamás se mencionó del asunto después de aquello._

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Hinata?, —preguntó su amigo rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras caminaban hacia el colegio.

—¿Decirle que?

—No te hagas el nuevo, estas perro por ella.

—No sé de qué hablas, —se hizo el ingenuo.

—Ja ja ja, lo que digas. Después no te quejes si un tipo te la roba.

—Tsk, —chasqueó la lengua molesto.

Era cierto. Sasuke se babeaba por la jovencita Hyūga desde hacía años. No solo era linda, con el mejor cuerpazo de toda la clase, su actitud era pura bondad. Ayudaba siempre a quienes lo necesitaban, sobre todo a estudiar. Siempre sacaba excelentes notas.

Tampoco le perseguía pidiéndole ser su novia como tantas otras fastidiosas de la escuela. Esa era una cualidad muy importante, en su opinión.

No era bulliciosa, ni se ponía a pegarle a chicos cuando la molestaban, como solían hacer Ino y Sakura, que lo sacaban de quicio. Ni se maquillaba la cara con tortas de pintura como medio cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Tampoco tenía novio, y cuando sus amigas se ponían a cotorrear de chicos ella se arrinconaba sin brindar comentario. A él eso se le hacía súper adorable.

A cada rato se aparecía un mequetrefe queriéndosele confesar, y ella los rechazaba con gentileza. Lo sabía porque a pesar de no socializar mucho, estiraba el grado de audición de su oreja cada vez que su nombre era mencionado en el aula. A cualquier chisme relacionado con la Hyūga le ponía el oído.

Le había escuchado decir una vez que solo quería enfocarse en los estudios, y que su papa de todas maneras se lo prohibía porque le quitaría tiempo a estudiar y preparase para la universidad. Un rubor creció en sus mejillas recordando la sonrisa angelical de la chica.

Se sentaban juntos en física, la única asignatura que sabía que se le dificultaba. Nunca le incomodaba ayudarla y quedarse después de clases para aclararle cualquier cosa. Era su mejor materia, con el mejor grado en toda la escuela. Pero ella era muy aplicada, y aprendía rápido. Sasuke se entusiasmaba cada vez que ella le preguntaba aunque su rostro jamás se lo mostrara.

—Mira que el otro día la vi hablando con Gaara...

'¿¡Gaara!? ¡Pues será maldito ese pelirrojo de los mil demonios!', pensó encrespado.

— ¿Y, a mí qué? —Sasuke, que se las daba de chico duro e imperturbable no podía quebrantar su orgullo y admitir su enamoramiento, a pesar de ser Naruto su mejor amigo.

—Nada creo que van juntos al mismo cram school. Pero él es bien popular, tu nunca sabes…

'Lo mato. Lo mato de veras.'

—Allá tú, —añadió burlonamente el rubio y su amigo bufó, arrugando el ceño.

Sasuke también la cuidaba sin que ella lo supiera.

La defendió varias veces en 6° grado cuando la niña, una de las primeras en usar sostén, la molestaban los niños con pendejadas.

También un día en Educación Laboral, en el año previo, la clase se encontraba confeccionando churros y otras chucherías. Kiba, haciéndose listo, le lanzó un jarro de agua al pecho de la chica, excusándose con un — _lo siento Hina-chan, ¡fue un accidente!_

Pero Sasuke, espectador, notó con gran grado de rabia como la blusa blanca se transparentaba, delineando y mostrando sus lindos pechos cubiertos por un delicado ajustador de encaje azul, y supo que Kiba lo había hecho a propósito. Hinata, visiblemente compungida, salió inmediatamente corriendo de la clase.

Aquello no se quedó así. A la hora de salida se entró a piñazos con el cara 'e perro, quedando con un moretón y suspendido una semana. No importaba, porque le había partido la cara al desvergonzado.

Ella se enteró, y se encargó de traerle las notas de clase toda esa semana. Valió la pena aquella pelea.

.

.

.

Sasuke terminó ese día algo tarde la escuela por querer quedarse en su club de Judo más rato practicando. Sobre todo porque sabía que el pelirrojo estaría allí, y tenía ganas de desquitarse.

Se entraron a puro golpe, sin romper reglas, pero duro. Varios se preguntaron posteriormente que bicho les había picado, viéndolos enfrentarse con tal intensidad. Y el Gaara sí que daba al igual que recibía.

Quiso regresar al salón de clases para recoger un libro que se le había quedado, deteniéndose frente al club de botánica al cual pertenecía la Hyūga. Iba de pasada nada más, igual era seguro que todos los integrantes se hubiesen retirado ya… hasta que escuchó un quejido tras el portón.

—¡E-espere Tayuya-san! —escuchó la queja de una voz familiar.

—No te quejes belleza, sabes que te gusta, —respondió una voz grave femenina.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de un portazo, perturbado, encontrándose con una escena que le dejó aturdido.

Tayuya, una chica bien caliente de un año superior, que se decía que ya follaba, sostenía a Hinata presa contra la pared besuqueándole el cuello. Una mano sostenía ambos brazos de la Hyūga con firmeza por encima de su cabeza, mientras que la otra la tenía metida bajo la falda escolar, haciéndole… él ya se imaginaba que.

—¡Que-que haces! ¡Suéltala! —ordenó furioso, mientras que un hilito de sangre fluía por la fosa nasal sin él siquiera percatarse de ello.

Hinata chilló y Tayuya frenó sus movimientos al oír la conmoción, volteándose a enfrentar el intruso con una sonrisa ladina.

—Uchiha, si quieres compartimos. A mí no me molesta, —pero a él sí.

—Dije que la sueltes, —mandó sintiéndose más seguro, ya pasado el shock inicial.

—Aah, pero qué agua fiestas si mira que excitada está, — mencionó sugerente, sacando la mano bajo la falda para llevase par de dedos a la boca, cual chupo provocativa. A Sasuke le chorreó la nariz un poquito más.

—E-ella no quiere contigo.

Tayuya la dejó ir con un gesto de molestia, y Hinata toda desarreglada y asustada, corrió a esconderse tras la espalda del muchacho, acomodándose el uniforme.

—Y si me vuelvo a enterar que le has vuelto a hacer algo, te las veras conmigo, —pronunció duramente.

—¿Tienes todas tus cosas contigo? —se dirigió a Hinata, decidiendo que recogería su libro al día siguiente.

—E-espere, —la chica corrió a una mesa y recogió su suéter y bolso, regresando de inmediato a su lado. Sasuke agarró su mano, sin quitarle el ojo a Tayuya.

—Uchiha, no te hagas el altruista, sabes que si pudieras le meterías la polla a la Hyūga, —pronunció cruzada de brazos, riendo lasciva. Sasuke la miró con enfado. Esa descarada loca no tenía por qué saber que se hacía pajas pensando en Hinata.

Caminó apresurado alejándose del lugar, sin darse cuenta que aun jalaba con lastimosa presión a su acompañante, ignorando el malestar de un costado y hombro, gracias a un par de patadas de Gaara que no pudo detener a tiempo.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun, —anunció ella para hacerse notar, par de cuadras lejos del territorio escolar.

El detuvo su paso, acalorado, soltándole la mano. Hasta ese momento no había reparado su desfecho.

—Lo siento yo… —Sasuke no sabía que decir.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, siento mucho lo que pasó... —dijo procurando una pequeña reverencia.

—No es nada, —respondió escueto.

Ella, quizás sintiendo que le debía una explicación prosiguió, —me pidió quedarme después de las actividades de club, que quería hablar conmigo, yo no pensé... yo no pensé que...

—No tienes que explicar nada Hinata, —pronunció ofuscado el muchacho.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, —volvió a agradecer, haciéndole un mohín, de esos que le dejaba sin habla.

—No-no es nada, —tartamudeó Sasuke acalorándosele el rostro.

—Tiene…tiene sangre en su cara…y camisa, —mencionó ella ignorante de su origen.

—Oh… estuve practicando artes marciales, —mintió. Perfecto, ahora ella pensaría que era un perdedor. Pero mejor a que lo tachara de pervertido.

—Déjeme ayudarle, —sacó de su bolso un pañuelito blanco, y limpió con suavidad la sangre reseca en su rostro. Él se sintió en el cielo.

—Te acompaño a tu casa, —dijo luego, y siguieron callados.

Continuaron caminando un rato, cuando ella rompió el silencio. Ya se hacía abrumador.

—¿Ya sabe Sasuke-kun lo que quiere estudiar? —preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

Al menos ese era un tema neutro.

—Sí, ingeniería eléctrica.

—Sasuke-kun es inteligente, —a Sasuke se le infló el pecho, —muy bueno en matemáticas y física. Seguro no tendrá problemas.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

El asintió.

—Quiero estudiar biología y ser maestra... ¿qué escuela desea ir?

—U-Tokio.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó con alegría.

Sasuke también estaba alegre, aunque no lo mostrara... quizás en el futuro tendría chance con ella. Pensó sintiendo su sonrojo aumentar intensidad.

.

.

.

Se colocó ropa atlética, y se dirigió al canal a hacer algo de jogging después de salir del colegio aquella tarde de viernes. Correr junto al riachuelo siempre le ayudaba a despejarse la mente.

Hinata se había pasado la semana sonrojándose cada vez que hacían contacto visual, algo que sucedió bastante a menudo. Él se molestaba, sintiendo que debería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero se le hacía difícil. Se sentía como un pendejo, temiendo ser rechazado como muchos otros.

En realidad, se le había hecho obvio que Hinata a pesar de haber estado sujeta contra su voluntad, se había excitado, y él sucio que era, se había excitado también al verlas. No paso por desapercibido aquellos dedos húmedos, reflejando lo que seguramente eran los dulces jugos de la peli-morada. Recordó mientras aumentaba la carrera con frenesí, tratando a duras penas a olvidar con el ejercicio aquella imagen erótica. '¿Y si le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres?' Entonces sí que no tendría oportunidad con ella.

—Hinata…— llamó turbado, viendo al origen de sus tormentos acercársele en dirección contraria y amelioró su trote para aproximarse a su persona. Llevaba vestida una playera blanca bien kawaī mostrando un Totoro sonriente, y una zayita bien mona color purpura. Un Penbroke Welsh corgi que era toda una chulada caminaba meneando la colita –sin rabito –a su lado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó la chica sorprendida al verlo. —Hola, no sabía que vivías por aquí.

—Si a unas cuadras, —mencionó él formalmente arrodillándose a acariciar las orejitas del cachorro.

—¿Te gustan los animales? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si... aunque lo que tengo en casa es una gata..., —la cual era bien arisca –así parecida al amo –que solo se dejaba tocar por él.

De la chica surgió un sonido ahogado.

—¿Qué pasa? —y la vio ruborizada, manos en la boca conteniendo una risa.

—Es que... jamás pensé que Sasuke-kun tuviera animalitos. —Sasuke bufó escuchándola reír, pero no era para menos. Siempre dejaba impresión de ser chico malo.

—Lo siento... es solo que Sasuke-kun es siempre tan serio... no creí que tendría su lado... tierno.

Sasuke sonrojó. La perrita, alborotada por los mimos, se echó al terreno mostrando la barriguita para que la rascaran.

—Mimí... pero serás descarada... —dijo avergonzada, arrodillándose junto al chico que acariciaba con ternura su mascota.

—Yo quería... agradecerle nuevamente lo del lunes.

—No es necesario Hinata, no es nada, —aclaró firme.

—¡Si lo es! —replicó ella con fuerza.

—Entonces... —comenzó dubitativo el chico tragando saliva, mirándole directo a los ojos —¿a ti no te gustan las mujeres? —se envalentonó a preguntar.

—Ah... no… no tengo nada en contra de eso pero... creo que... creo que prefiero los chicos, —terminó cabizbaja, sin poder sostenerle la mirada al pelinegro que la observaba fijo.

Un viento de verano sopló, acariciándole el rostro a la chica, removiéndole un poco el cabello. Ella se pasó un mechón tras la oreja. Sasuke inhaló hondo.

—Hinata yo...a mi tú me gustas, —confesó de unas, dejando de acariciar a Mimí. La chica abrió sus ojos enormemente, formando la boca en forma de O —no, no me gustas, me encantas... siempre lo has hecho, —admitió.

—Sé que tu padre no te deja tener novio, yo lo respeto... pero una vez que estemos en la Universidad ¿saldrías conmigo? No me importa que no puedas ahora, yo puedo esperar, si me lo permi-

La chica lo interrumpió con un beso en la boca. Sasuke, atónito, cayó de sentado contra la acera. Le tomó un segundo retomar su dominio mental, para entonces abrazarla fuerte, profundizándose en ella.

El beso fue casto, nada de lenguas ni toques seductivos, pero apasionado.

Una vez separados, la chica algo jadeante, comenzó —a mi Sasuke-kun también me gusta. Siempre... siempre me ha protegido, aun cuando éramos niños. — Sasuke se sonrojó, no pensó que ella se acordaría.

—Es cierto que otosan no me deja salir con chicos. Nunca me importó... pero no pensé que yo le gustara a Sasuke-kun... si Kami-sama quiere y entramos al U-Tokio juntos, si es su deseo yo... saldré con usted.

—Hina... —sin poder creerlo, lleno de emoción, la apretó contra su pecho para besarla nuevamente, estando así juntos por rato, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por los gruñidos de Mimí exigiendo atención.

A pesar de su promesa, Sasuke y Hinata continuaron viéndose a escondidas el resto del tiempo que les quedó en el instituto.

.

.

.

 _13 años después_

El pequeño de 7 añitos se levantó muy tempranito esa mañana lleno de energías. Era su cumpleaños y su mami le tenía preparado una fiesta que sería celebrada esa tarde. ¡Qué rico, no podía esperar! Seguro también que su mami le cocinaría su desayuno favorito, panqueque de bayas.

Fue directo al baño a hacer pipí, y después de haberse lavado sus manitas, se dirigió a la cocina. Pero su mami no estaba allí. Se dirigió entonces a la habitación de sus padres. En realidad no es que quisiese despertarla, era un niño respetuoso, pero era su cumple y quería su regalo, que seguro lo tendría escondido en el closet.

Se acercó a la puerta, la cual yacía cerrada, cuando escuchó unos sonidos extraños. Alguien, su mami quizás, lloriqueaba. También unos golpetazos resonaban, como de un mueble chocando contra la pared repetidas veces. Gruñidos roncos, que sonaban muy parecido a la voz de su padre, se percibían a través de la puerta.

Preocupado, pensando que algo malo sucedía, el nene abrió con cuidado la puerta corrediza, asustado a lo que se podría encontrar.

—¿¡Hinata, mi niña linda, quien es tu papi!? _—_ bufaba con ferocidad su padre, cual flexionaba las caderas con cada embiste.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun…tu…tu eres mi papi! —gimoteaba su madre desnuda, rodillas en la cama, nalgas al aire y pecho presionado contra el colchón, mientras que el hombre arremetía con fiereza contra su cola.

Sus ojitos se abrieron grandes como platos. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su cuarto sollozando.

¡Todos los adultos son unos sucios!

FIN

* * *

Notas y referencias de autora: #Totoroislife

Cherry boy es un término que vi por primera vez en el show Gintama, refiriéndose a Shinpashi.

Meterle el muñequito a la rosca: no sé de qué país proviene, pero fue una manera muy chistosa que encontré para referirse al sexo. Update: ya me dejaron saber el país, 'Mexico lindo y querido' :)

Pajuato: o pajuata, referente a una persona que nada que ver con el sexo opuesto.

Guanajo tal astilla: Referencia al dicho de tal palo tal astilla.

Cram school son los after schools que van los jóvenes japoneses. De hecho, es muy común y fomentado en Japón que los muchachos no formen relaciones amorosas durante sus años escolares. La vida allá es bien estresante y competitiva, así que los padres prefieren que los hijos se enfoquen en la escuela para poder entrar en buenas universidades.

Pembroke Welch Corgis son los perritos como Ein de Cowboy Bebop que nacen sin colitas. Especifique el Pembroke Welch porque existen otros llamados Cardigan Corgis que si tienen colas. Creo que son muy populares en Japón, junto a los shiba inus, porque mira que veo cuentas en IG de japoneses con corgis.


End file.
